Desde la Zozobra
by Mouka
Summary: Thomas recuerda pero Teresa no esta; Alby no se preocupa por nadie, pero Newt se siente miserable. "Oh Teresa, si pudiera decirte cuanto te adoro". -Yo no me preocupo por ti- finalizo. Alejándose de él. Desde la zozobra pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.
1. El Árbol Seco

_¡Hola Mundo Fanfiction! Regreso con un fic compuesto por dos fics :p_

_Dos drabbles totalmente diferente, sin mucho sentido aparente, sacados de la nada._

_El primero es un recuerdo de Thomas, tratando de sonar poético, si no has terminado de leer la saga, es recomendable que no lo leas ya que contiene spoilers sutiles._

_El segundo en un encuentro entre Alby y Newt, antes de que llegara Thomas al Área, un poco raro de una situación inexistente._

_Sin mas..._

_**Disclaimer:** The Maze Runner no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>El Árbol Seco <strong>By Madoka

_Déjame volverme loco, deja revolotear las ideas y pensamientos en mi mente, deja de hablarme dentro de la cabeza, déjame retorcerme en mi mar de angustias y preguntas sin respuestas, no te creas la solución al problema, tú has traído muchos más de los que he arreglado. Deja de gritar en mis sienes, de revolverme el cabello y confundirme llamándome de otra forma. Deja de ser la enredadera a mi alrededor que no me deja crecer derecho, deja de convertirte en la llaga que supura mi corazón y alma, déjame en paz._

_Te rezo en el oído y me acurruco contigo. Las noches se vuelven frías cuando no estas, y acogedoramente tibias cuando me abrazas con ternura._

"_El árbol seco" dijiste en mi mente "al lado de este árbol seco es donde te gusta estar, Tom"._

"_Si"._

_Fue lo único que te pude responder sin hundirme en un rencoroso sentimiento de podredumbre hacia ti. No recuerdo conocerte, pero lo sé. No recuerdo amarte, pero lo hago._

_¿Quién eres, que quieres de mí, por qué viniste?_

_Tal vez hubiese estado mejor sin ti en este lugar, matándome en el trabajo y en planes siniestros de salir del encierro._

"_El árbol seco" repetiste. Y aunque tuve el impulso de gritarte que cerraras la boca, en nuestro defecto, la mente, no pude, porque tu voz dentro de mí me aliviaba el malestar y sabor amargo que cargaba cada mañana. _

_Un sentimiento contradictorio. Te amo, pero te odio._

"_En el valle de los olivos, una mujer se vino a matar. Ya no deseaba vivir, nadie entendía porque, pero sola se fue, quitando la vida con desdén"._

_En Las Lapidas cantaste la canción del Valle Muerto, tu dulce voz melodiosa transformando una oda del suicidio de una mujer sola, en una poesía en prosa. _

_¡Oh Teresa, si pudiera decirte cuanto te adoro!_

_Es como una enorme soga atada a mi cuello, ahorcándome desde el árbol seco. Dormimos juntos en aquella esquina, compartimos momentos importantes, y a pesar de que no recordemos nada, creamos nuevos y puros._

"_Supongo que lo único real aquí son mis sentimientos por ti"._

"_Sigue cantando, me encanta escucharte, a pesar de que hablas de la muerte como si fuera el clima"._

"_Las zanjas hundieron su cuerpo, y aunque la buscaron inciertos; su rostro sonriente vieron resplandeciente"._

"_Teresa por favor, no guardes silencio y continua relatándome"._

_Sentir tus brazos a mí alrededor es sublime. Tu piel es suave, tersa y blanca. Fina. Pero tus ojos son incomparables, hermosos; azul como el cielo inexistente._

"_Tú dices… que estoy loco"._

"_Eres el único, Tom, el único loco"._

_A tu lado, todo parecía poseer una intensidad superior a la normal, un contraste más marcado de colores, luces y sombras. Quisiera que la noche no acabara, para poder quedarme contigo sobre el helado suelo de hojas junto al árbol seco._

_Tus manos se desplazan por mi espalda con lentitud y gozo. No pude guardarme el gemido en los labios. Teresa, oh, Teresa. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, bajo el manto de nuestro árbol seco._

"_Con lágrimas en los ojos muy fuertemente llorando, la cabeza atrás volvía y qued__á__base mirándolos. Y vio las puertas abiertas los cerrojos quebrantados, y vacías las alcándaras sin las pieles, sin los mantos, sin sus pájaros halcones sin los azores mudados"._

"_No Teresa, no me cuentes otra historia, mejor dime, y termina con aquella mujer deprimida, que a su vida ya no hallaba sentido"._

"_Tom" dijiste de repente, me sobresalte y levante el rostro de tu acogedor cuello. Tu cabello, Teresa, negro como la noche, brillante como las estrellas, melancólico como la lluvia, esparcido por todos lados._

"_¿Qué?" te pregunte directamente, ya que detestaba cuando nuestra sesión de relatos se veía interrumpida por alguna divagación o por menores, molestias de los demás._

"_¿Qué pasara? ¿Terminare muerta como la mujer del Valle?"_

_Fruncí el ceño y proferí un largo suspiro, que pronto me saco del estupor._

"_No Teresa, tu no terminaras muerta como la mujer del Valle; ella se suicidó, tú te sacrificaste"._

"_Siempre he… cuidado de…"._

_Lo último que dijiste antes de que me jalaran lejos de ti. El pecho se me oprimió y sentía el corazón desgarrado, Teresa, cuando te vi ahí tendida, bajo aquel gran pedazo de escombro, me transporte por un segundo a nuestras noches bajo el árbol seco._

_Tú me cantabas, Teresa, tus canticos celestiales que anunciaban la muerte próxima. Y yo te rezaba al oído. _

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Dudo que así sea._

_Hubiera deseado que esa última vez que dormimos abrazados durara más, y no solo en mis recuerdos._

_Tal vez en otra vida, Teresa, tú y yo podríamos quedarnos juntos, bajo el letargo oculto de una enfermedad sin cura, sobre una cama de hojas, al lado de nuestro árbol seco. _


	2. Zozobra

**Zozobra **_By Madoka_

-Debería decirle a Sartén que esconda mejor esos "brebajes mágicos".

-Ni te molestes, donde quiera que los guarde los encuentro… ¿Qué buscas aquí, shank, algún consejo? Tal vez no te gusten mis opiniones en este estado. Lárgate y déjame en paz.

-No te preocupes, no vengo por algo, dudo que me puedas dar siquiera una mirada- levanto la vista del suelo con ojos delirantes y cansados, lo miro por unos instantes, su semblante se contraída, pareciéndolo más viejo, los ojos huecos, solo eran cuencas azules atoradas en los espacios vacíos de su cabeza. Lanzo un bufido y siguió bebiendo de la botella.

A Newt le gustaba el aguardiente con la que cocinaba Sartén. Cada noche husmeaba por la cocina y lograba sacar una de las muchas botellas que tenía resguardadas; hiciera lo que hiciera el Encargado de los Cocineros, el chico conseguía una a como diera lugar. Se plantaba con la espalda apoyada a la Puerta del Oeste y allí pasaba unas horas bebiendo, cada noche, hasta que se hundía en algún turbio sueño.

-Ya ha sido suficiente, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Alby? Ni siquiera sabias si estabas listo para ser líder luego de que mataran al maldito de Nick. No me vengas a decir ahora que sabes lo que debo hacer; tú no sabes nada.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada- se sentó a su lado. Newt torció la mueca, alejándose unos centímetros de este.

-¿Entonces? ¡Ya te dije que te largaras y me dejaras tranquilo!

-¿Te molesto?

-¡No, como crees! Me la estoy pasando chévere contigo de mamá del Área, reprochándome el vicio.

-¿Vicio?

-¡Cierra el hocico, shank! Ya sé lo que estas tratando de hacer, no creas que me puse estúpido con unos cuantos tragos.

-Los Creadores se equivocaron al mandarnos eso, solo ha corrompido el orden- sonrió de medio lado, volteándolo a ver –Tu palabra favorita. _Orden_.

Newt suspiro exasperado y rodo los ojos.

-¡Yo creo que lo único que tienen en la cabeza esos mierteros Creadores es plopus!- lo tomo del hombro, hablándole con tono irónico –Fíjate que yo creo que se han equivocado en todo- termino y le dio un largo trago a la botella. Alby suspiro.

-Newt- no contesto, su mirada estaba absorta en la nada, y se frotaba el tobillo derecho distraídamente –Newt- repitió, pero no consiguió respuesta. Supuso que Newt se encontraba lejos, que el alcohol por fin había cumplido con su cometido: despojarlo de cualquier sentido.

Porque eso era lo que él buscaba; no sentir más.

-Sabes una cosa Alby- dijo de pronto, sin mirarlo, prestándole atención a un punto invisible en el suelo. Alby se giró para encontrarse con su rostro demacrado, las pupilas dilatadas, la mueca deprimente; a Newt le dolía el recuerdo, el sentirse inútil. Pero buscaba alivio equivocadamente.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres como un frasco. Uno de esos malditos frascos que Gally rellena de su orina que sabe a rayos.

-Aja- por un segundo pensó en que Newt estaba divagando y decía cosas sin sentido fruto de la confusión que le provocaba la bebida, así que opto por seguirle el juego –Un frasco.

-Sí, un maldito frasco- coloco las manos en su cabeza y se la presiono con fuerza, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-¡Cállate garlopo! ¡Sí! ¿Qué no vez?

-Pues bien merecido te lo tienes, shank idiota. Te encanta hacerte daño. No sé cómo diablos vives maltratándote.

-¡En ese caso me hubieras dejado morir haya afuera!

-¡Imbécil, cierra tu maldita boca! Todavía que te salvo ¿y así me lo agradeces? Te habría dejado pudrirte bajo tierra o cenado por los Penitentes si no hubiera sido…

-¡¿Si no hubiera sido por qué, líder?!- levanto la cabeza de golpe y lo encaro con el ceño fruncido. Su cara estaba cubierta de sudor, los ojos le temblaban y cada vez se ponía más rojo de furia.

Alby entrecerró los ojos y aparto la vista. No soportaba verlo devastado, desesperado, matándose lentamente cada día que pasaba en el Área, sin la menor pizca de esperanza. Ese ya no era Newt. Newt se marchaba cada noche y volvía en las mañanas con dolor de cabeza, pero ahí estaba, sufriendo una vida que había dejado de querer.

Se levantó, no soportaría más las habladurías de un desorientado melancólico que gozaba mutilarse mentalmente. Dio unos pasos alejándose cuando escucho murmullos, acompañados de ligeros sollozos.

-Alby… ¿Por qué viniste? No es la primera vez que hago esto, ¿Por qué hasta ahora te acercas a decirme que está mal, a reclamarme, a preocuparte? ¡¿Por qué diablos vienes a sentirte miserable conmigo?! Odio la lastima…

-No siento lastima por ti- respondió, volteándose para verlo, frunció el ceño –Tampoco diré que siento empatia, o que me compadezco de tu situación. Solo vine porque pensé que necesitabas compañía.

Newt bajo la cabeza y tembló.

-Eres un frasco, Alby, un maldito frasco que se llena de sentimientos ajenos, el contenedor perfecto para el desahogo y la desdicha de los pobres diablos… deja de preocuparte por los demás… preocúpate por ti mismo.

-Yo no me preocupo por ti- finalizo, alejándose de él.


End file.
